This invention relates to a knitted fabric suitable for use as an upholstery fabric, for example for covering seats in vehicles, particularly automobiles.
Hitherto, woven fabrics and some warp knitted fabrics have been used for covering automobile seats. Weft knitted fabrics, however, have not been used for this purpose because their known properties particularly their susceptibility to abrasion and snagging suggest that they will not be suitable.